1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document transport apparatus provided in copying apparatuses, image readers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have been proposed, such as document copying apparatuses and the like, which are provided with a document transport apparatus for automatically placing documents on a document platen, and automatically removing the documents from said document platen after the document image reading ends. Such document transport apparatuses are provided with a document feed tray for holding a plurality of stacked documents, and sequentially feeding said documents onto a document platen, and a discharge tray for receiving documents removed from said document platen after the document image reading ends.
In copying apparatuses provided with such a document transport apparatus, it is desirable that the feed tray of the document transport apparatus and the discharge tray not protrude from the document platen so as to reduce the space required for copier installation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,322 discloses a document transport apparatus wherein the discharge tray 12 and feed tray 11 do not protrude from the document platen 2 of the copier by providing said feed tray above said discharge tray.
In a copying apparatus provided with the aforesaid document transport apparatus, the space required for copier installation is reduced, and the annoyance of an operator placing documents one sheet at a time on the document platen is eliminated. However, there is a possibility that an operator may have difficulty handling documents on the discharge tray because the discharge tray is provided below the feed tray. None of the conventional document transport apparatuses described above provide the important advantages of easily placing and/or removing documents from trays positioned in a vertical manner relative to each other.